


useless

by rinkinkirs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chirping, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, chirping is definitely a thing, is that a thing? i'm making it a thing, loving insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkinkirs/pseuds/rinkinkirs
Summary: "The restraints arrived, I take it?" he says, mildly perturbed (and happy about it, because that's how ridiculous he is about Claude).





	useless

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even proofread this because if i do i'll chicken out 
> 
> as a general content warning, this involves surprise!sex but with implied previous discussions about it, and i guess it's mildly kinky but i've never written anything like this so i have zero idea how to tag any of it so just... keep that in mind ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Danny jolts awake to something soft buckled around his arm, tries to close his legs and can't, feels Claude's weight settle on him with all the warmth and certainty that implies -- and relaxes.

"The restraints arrived, I take it?" he says, mildly perturbed (and happy about it, because that's how ridiculous he is about Claude).

"They did," Claude says brightly, lifting up to straddle him and patting his right arm. His cock is already hard, almost close enough for Danny to get his mouth on it. Or maybe his tongue. "Hand."

Danny pinches his side and Claude growls at him, would absolutely wrestle him if Danny wasn't mostly stationary at the moment, and, _oh_. That's why they're doing this. He puts his arm up, too quick to hide his excitement.

Claude kisses his wrist before he fastens the cuff around it; just like that, he's at Claude's mercy. That's not entirely true, he knows; he could get out if he needed to, because he doesn't trust Claude to not faceplant and break his leg somehow, and he's not letting anyone else see him like this -- but it would be difficult enough that Claude could stop him, and _that_. That feels good.

"You doing good?"

"You're not even doing anything yet," Danny complains, hides the grin threatening to slip out. "Sir."

Claude makes a face. "Why are you like this," he complains right back, puts his hands on Danny's chest to shove at him. "If you call me that again you can have your hand keep you company." He wouldn't leave, probably, but Claude likes to surprise.

"Of course," Danny says, "Captain." Can't help himself.

Claude pinches his nipple, hard and fast. Danny sucks in a stuttery breath of air, then another through the rush of adrenaline when he tries to pull his arms in and can't. Claude's eyes flick up to meet his before he leans in to put his mouth on his sore nipple and _sucks_ so Danny feels it in his toes.

It's better and worse than the pinch and he can't move, not sure if he'd push or pull or something in between, but Claude's fingers find his other nipple and he could come like this, his pleasure entirely in Claude's hands, the rough skin of Claude's fingertips on his chest, the soft rasp of his dry lips.

Claude lets up for a moment to rummage through the nightstand, and Danny gathers himself enough to say, "We should get some lip balm next time we're at the store."

It earns him an unimpressed look, just as planned -- and a splash of cold lube on his stomach, which was not, but sends a lovely shudder through him all the same.

"And here I was going to let you fuck me."

" _Claude_ ," Danny says, the closest to pleading he ever gets, and Claude smiles, leans in to kiss him, too soft and just right.

"Just a sec," Claude says, reaches behind himself and leans forward, just enough to pull out a plug.

"Oh," Danny says, breathless. Claude looks terribly pleased with himself, doesn't waste any time grabbing Danny's dick and lining him up -- just a moment of hesitation before Danny sinks into him and Claude's settling in his lap with a shiver, warm and wet around him.

He forgets himself for a moment and tries to put his hands on Claude's hips, and the cuffs tug around his wrists, almost biting into the skin and sending his hips stuttering up, moaning helplessly.

"Yeah," Claude says, shifts so he can fuck down on him, hands on the bed instead of Danny's arms like they usually do because he doesn't have to hold him down, and fuck, Claude's _using_ him, taking him, keeping him, and Danny can't do anything except try to keep up.

Wet, red curls are matted to Claude' forehead, mouth half open until he shifts and jerks backwards with a moan and bites his lip to contain himself before he remembers the house is empty and stutters out a desperate, "Danny, _Danny_ , I-" and comes all over Danny's chest, shaking with it before he slumps down, smearing his come everywhere.

Danny waits for a few seconds before he clenches his ass and pushes up into him, and Claude groans, smacking at his arm -- or trying to, anyway, since he has zero coordination after sex.

"Sorry, I was more worked up than I thought," Claude says, makes a face as he climbs off off Danny's dick. He fumbles with the fastenings around Danny's hands and leaves him to sort out his feet on his own, slumping down to rest on his stomach.

Danny sighs and puts a hand on his back, stroking his warm, sweaty skin.

"Not gonna finish?" Claude mumbles into his arms.

Danny's hand stops, and Claude's back tightens. Danny pokes him in the side, makes him turn over, and Claude tries to avoid his eyes before he remembers he's a grown up and frowns at him instead.

"What," Claude says, more than a little petulant, "just because I'm useless after I come doesn't mean I'm not into it."

There's a laugh threatening to escape Danny's stomach, but he manages to keep it down to say, "I shouldn't be surprised you're into being useless."

"Fuck you," Claude mutters, then smirks. "Actually, fuck me. Come on, I'm good to go."

"You sure?"

Claude rolls his eyes and pulls Danny down so he can get a hand around his dick, kisses him until Danny is mostly just breathing fast and heavy against his jaw and Claude tucks his face into Danny's neck and bites down and --

Fuck. _Fuck._

Danny opens his eyes and breathes, feels like he's coming back into his body as Claude strokes his side, warm and a little itchy from the lube and come on his stomach.

He turns his head and Claude has a tiny, smug smile on his face. "What?"

"I have the best ideas," Claude tells him.

"Need I remind you of the time--"

"No," Claude says quickly, putting his palm over Danny's mouth. "Only good ideas."

Danny licks his hand.

"That's the hand I jerked you off with," Claude says, and Danny pushes his tongue out, trying to dislodge his fingers. It works. "Ugh, Danny, why."

"It was a good idea," Danny admits, and leans in to kiss him. "Thank you."

And Claude smiles. It wrinkles up his eyes more than it used to, and there are a few grey hairs in his beard now, and it feels like home.


End file.
